Piper&Leo
by Rachel-Piperleolove
Summary: Piper bumbs into the love of her life...will she over come obsticals to reach her new found love! find out here dun dun dun...
1. falling for a man she barely even knew

Piper and Leo

Summary

One day a girl named Piper Halliwell was walking down the streets of San Fransico. This is where she bumbed into the love of her life...

Piper: Oups!! I'm sorry I didn't see you there i was um... daydreaming i'm sorry

Man: Oh..i'ts okay really I was the one who wasn't looking.

Piper felt really embarresed, evryone knows you shouldn't really get embarresed over bumping into someone but this man was kind of handsom, with the most incredible green eyes you could ever see. She kind of felt drawn to him somehow. She felt like as if she HAD to get to know him.

Piper: Well I can't just bump into you and not be polite so...I'm Piper, Piper Halliwell.

Man: I'm Leo Wyatt. Um...sorry about getting coffee on your nice shirt..

Leo on the other hand had never ever seen a woman as beautiful as she was. I mean sure he's seen really pretty woman before but not like this one. When he looked into her eye's he noticed that they were this really beautiful shade of brown.

Piper: Anyways...I think I should go back to my walk so..I'll maybe see you around.

Leo: Oh yeah, deffinetly yeah well see each other.

Piper: Okay, Bye.

Leo: See ya.

Later that day while Piper was making lunch, she found herself getting distracted. Her mind kept driffting off to the man she bumbed into earlier. She kept remebering the words he said "Oh yeah, deffinetly well see each other." She wondered if she should go and actually go see him. She was also thinking about his amazing green eye's though she told herself that she was crazy, she shouldn't be falling for a man she barely even knew.


	2. Meeting again

Piper was sitting in her living room, flicking the channels till she found somthing to watch. In the back of her mind she was thinking if she should go see Leo. Shes seen him walk down that same street that he bumped into her. That was around 1:30PM in the afternoon. Right now it was 1:28PM, he would be coming soon.

OO

Piper was putting her shoes on and walked outiside. She saw him coming her way, she decided to act as if she was looking at her news paper when he walked by.

''Oh hi Piper, nice to see you again''.

''Same here, so, um...Whats new''?

''Oh you know same old same old. How about you anything special going on in your life right now?, boyfriend''?

DAMN!!! Why had he said that??? Now shes gonna know I like her toguht Leo.

''Um, no nothing special iv'e havent had a boyfriend since...um im single''.

''Thats nice'' DAMMIT Wyatt why did I say THAT now?! now its kinda obivious I like her!!

'' Well um, I now this is kind of forward of me, but um..would you Err..like to out to dinner with me somtime''?

''Um, well..'' Piper couldn't hold it in anymore. '' SURE!, Imean um, that would be fine''.

''Alright then so ill pick you up a around 7:00 tommorow night''?

''I'll be waiting''.

''Then its a date''

''Its a date''.


	3. Smiles on their faces

Leo came and picked Piper up at 7:00 on he dot. she answerd the door nerveously and smiled at him. His heart melted right then and there. Her eyes were just...just so amazing and brown.

'' Hey Leo!''

''Hi..you look great!'' She was wearing a nice red dress that came up to her thigh reavealing just enough skin. She ahd her hair down and strightened.

''Thanks you look good too''. He was wearing a white sweater and a jacket over it. The jacket had black shoulders and the rest was army green color.

He amiled shylee and took her hand in his and escorted her to his car.

OO

At the restuarant they had just finished eating and decided to stay and talk a little about themselves.

'' How long have you lived in San Fransico?'' Asked Leo.

'' Ive lived here all my life I was raised by my grandmother along with my sisters Prue and Phoebe''.

'' Do you still live with your sisters?''

'' No they moved out a few years ago, you know them getting married and all.''

'' So you live in the manor all by youself?''

'' Yup I love the manor and I never want to leave it.'' Piper paused and started again.

'' So how about you mister Wyatt?'' Piper smiled lovingly at him and giggle.

Leo just looked at her, everytime she smiled it just took him in and he had to laugh himslef.

'' Well theres not much to know about me, I mean I'm just a guy looking to find the love of my life and hopfully to really fall in love.''

'' I know what you mean...'' Piper Sighed remembering...

'' You wanna go?'' Leo asked as he saw the flash of sadness cross her face.

'' Sure.''

OO

As he led her to her door he realized that this was the moment that he wanted to be perfect. He looked down at her lifted her chin up to look at him and leaned forward and kissed her. It wasnt a long kiss but it was enough for both of them to engrave in their mids forvever.

Leo got tingles all over his skin, he had felt some serious sparks there. Piper felt her heart beating faster and she felt her face begin to blush.

Leo smiled at her and whispered good night. But not before she kissed him again. He went down the stairs and she watched him go. Then she went into her house and leaned on the door frame and whispered to herslef, '' WOW!''

OO

When Leo got home he was just so over filled with emotions he didnt know what to feel anymore! He was so amzed by her, her lips her hair but mostly her eyes.

When they both eventually fell asleep they both had smiles on their faces.


	4. Singing and Jumping

The next day Piper was ecstatic. She was hopping and dancing all around the house in her PJ's singing along to the radio. She was making eggs in the frying pan when they were done she put them in a plate and she sat herself down at the table.

While she was eating her leg was still constantly shaking to the rhythm of the music when suddenly the phone rang. She answered quickly since the cordless phone was already beside her on the kitchen table.

"Hello?"

"Hi" Her face lit up as she heard the now familiar voice it was Leo.

"Hey" She grinned widely.

"Was I bothering you?"

"No not at all, I was just um… eating breakfast." Leo chuckled.

"Well, I was wondering if later maybe if you wanted to spend the day with me. I could pick you up and we could go for a walk in the park and talk?" Piper choked on the orange juice she was drinking and dropped the glass.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong? Oh… its okay if you don't want to come I understand." Leo sighed.

"No, no its not that at all Leo I just dropped my glass and all the pieces fell on the floor. But to answer your question, yes, yes id love to."

"Alright then I'm glad." Leos face had a sudden look of relief. He wouldn't want to miss an occasion to be with _her. _Oh no… did he just emphasize on the word her? Was he falling for her already? Oh… wow.

"Ill see you in an hour alright? Because right now I have a mess to deal with." Piper bent down and started picking up the shards of glass off the wooden floor.

"Oh alright I wont keep you. See you in an hour."

"Alright can't wait."

"Bye."

"Bye." Piper got up off the floor and started dancing once again to the music laughing to herself. "YES!!!"

OO

As Leo hung up a HUGE grin came across his face and he started to laugh. He jumped up and down on his couch like an anxious child waiting to go to the circus. "This is going to be a great day." Leo thought to himself.


End file.
